


The Cage! Home of the $6.66 Lap Dance

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Cage! Home of the $6.66 Lap Dance

“Well at least he’s not trying to bring on the end of the world anymore,” you said, looking up at the neon sign advertising Lebanon’s newest strip club.

_**The Cage! Home of the $6.66 Lap Dance** _

“Let’s get this over with,” Cas answered, distaste written all over his face.

Walking inside, your eyes immediately went to the girls dancing in small cages wearing nothing but devil horns.

“There you are!” Gabriel said, tossing an arm around you and Cas.   “Little late.”

“When you said Lucifer started a legitimate business this isn’t what I pictured,” you said in shock.

Before Gabriel could reply a redhead wearing white lingerie walked up.  “Can I get you guys something to drink?”

“Uh, no.  No thank you,” you stuttered, still stunned.

“Daddy L said I was to make sure you all had a drink,” she said, staring at you with an eyebrow raised.

“Daddy L?” you echoed.

“Three gin and tonics,” Gabriel quickly jumped in, shooing her away.  “Sam and Dean are over there.”

You followed him over to a private table near the stage where you saw the Winchesters staring at the girl on stage dancing to Rob Zombie. 

“Gabe, what is this?” 

“Lucifer made a deal with dad.  He could stay out of the cage as long as he agreed to remain on earth and do something to help out the humans.”

“So he made a strip club? How is this helping humanity?”

“It’s providing employment and giving people a place to go for entertainment.  Lots and lots of entertainment,” Dean said, not taking his eyes off the dancer.

“This started as Lucifer’s way of sticking it to dad,” Gabriel said, silently passing you his Gin & Tonic when you quickly finished your own.

“Started as?” you mused.

“Well, lets just say Lucifer found something he enjoys doing.”

Before you could reply you heard a round of cheers across the room.  Turning, you saw a man coming towards your table dressed in a purple suit from head to toe, even his boots were purple with little skulls on the tips.   On his head was an oversized purple hat with several feathers and in his hands was a purple cane. 

Several dancers were following behind him and when he stopped at your table and slipped the large purple sunglasses off his face you gasped in shock.  “Lucifer?”

“Y/N,” he said in a smooth voice, taking your hand and placing a kiss on it.  “How lovely to see you again.  But hey, I don’t go by that name now, I’m Daddy L.”

You spit your gin out all over Cas. “Daddy L?” you choked.

“I’m the Mack Daddy.  The Loose Luci, Smooth Daddy L,” he said, winking at you. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Cas said.

“Don’t be a hater because I’m hardcore,” Lucifer snapped at his brother.

You looked over at the Winchesters and Gabriel to get their opinion but the three of them were still watching the dancer.

“Now let’s find the perfect outfit and get you on stage Hell Cat,” Lucifer said, taking your hand and pulling you up.  “You’ll be the sweetest thing at The Cage.”

“Y/N!!! Damn it, wake up!” Dean yelled from across the table.

You turned to look at him before your eyes shot open and you sat up.  Looking around you realized you were in the back of the Impala and all three men were looking at you funny.

“Who is Daddy L?” Dean asked.

“Does Lucifer own a strip club?” you blurted out.

“What did you smoke?” Dean asked, stopping the car to turn around and look at you.

You shook your head.  “It must have been a dream.”

“Daddy L? Lucifer?” Dean said. “You know what, I don’t want to know.”

You sat back in your seat in the awkward silence as Dean stepped on the gas.


End file.
